vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xiao Long
Summary Xiao Long is an inhabitant of Long Xiang, a place roughly the size of the Grand Canyon hidden underground beneath the Forbidden City in China. She is the daughter of Huang Long, the King of Dragons, and a member of the Magnificent 12. She is able to switch between her dragon and human forms at will, which has allowed her to experience human society and culture. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically. Up to 8-A with Vargran spells | Likely 8-C physically. Up to 8-A with Vargran spells | At least 8-A with 2-11 Magnifica, High 7-C with all 12 Magnifica Name: Xiao Long Origin: The Magnificent 12 Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Eastern dragon Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Time Stop, Light Manipulation, Transformation, Heat Manipulation (Can create "flashes of heat" that are the temperature of the sun's core), Fire Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation (Can cause something or someone to inflate until it/they explode), Size Manipulation (Can cause someone or something to grow/shrink), Teleportation (Of herself and others), Petrification, Status Effect Inducement (Can make opponents freeze in place or cause them to flee), Invisibility Negation, Water Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Animal Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Time Travel, Death Manipulation, limited Existence Erasure (Only works on objects), limited Mind Manipulation (Only lasts long enough for the opponent to perform a single, designated action), Resistance to Illusion Creation (Those who possess Enlightened puissance can see through illusions), likely more | As before, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Large Size (Type 0) | As before but to a greater extent, plus Forcefield Negation, Resurrection Negation (With eleven of the twelve, they were on the verge of killing Ereskigal permanently, even though the latter still had 11 "lives" left), limited Gravity Manipulation (Can make a designated person or thing float), limited Reality Warping (Can make an object drawn on paper into reality), Weather Manipulation, likely more Attack Potency: Human level physically. Up to Multi-City Block level+ with Vargran spells (Should be able to reproduce the heat of the sun's core). Several spells ignore durability | Likely Building level physically (Should be at least comparable to a Gudridan. Managed to somewhat stagger Ereskigal). Up to Multi-City Block level+ with Vargran spells. Several spells ignore durability | At least Multi-City Block level+ with 2-11 Magnifica (Explicitly stated that their power increases when more of them are together), Large Town level with all 12 Magnifica (Created a hurricane and slew the Pale Queen) Speed: Athletic Human (Should be comparable to David), Speed of Light attack speed with Vargran spells (Should be able to turn herself into light) | Subsonic (Claimed to be able to fly 700 feet in two seconds), Speed of Light attack speed with Vargran spells Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman | Class M (Seven of them were able to make the Eiffel Tower float) Striking Strength: Human Class | Likely Building Class Durability: Human level | Likely Building level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range as a dragon, hundreds of meters with Vargran spells Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average (Eastern dragons are described as being more scholarly and thoughtful than their Western counterparts. Xiao is no exception, as she has displayed a fair bit of knowledge about the world's different cultures and history. She has demonstrated the ability to remain levelheaded in intense situations as well as being a fast learner) Weaknesses: Enlightened puissance, which allows the members of the Magnificent 12 to use spells, is comparable to a battery in that it requires recharging. Thus, using larger-scale spells can leave it drained and render Xiao virtually powerless for up to a few hours. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Enlightened puissance: A unique power of which people all over the world possess just a bit. However, those precious few who have it in spades are able to use a wide variety of mystical spells. Spells: *''"Ret click-ur"'' - Stops time until the user repeats the spell. *''"E-ma edras"'' - Briefly turns the user into light and the temperature of the Sun's core. *''"Esk-ma belast"'' - Can cause the target to either inflate until they explode or to simply grow in size proportionally and indefinitely. *''"Esk-ma pateet"'' - Shrinks the target indefinitely. *''"Arb harut-ma"'' - Used to undo the effects of either of the two previous spells and restore the target to their original size. *''"Arb harid fie-ma"'' - Teleports the user and/or any intended targets to an unspecified retail store. *''"E-ma exel strel haka"'' - Turns the target into a flower. The type of flower is random. *''"Ret-ma belast"'' - Causes any monsters within several meters of the user to freeze in place. Belast can be replaced with the Vargran term for any other type of creature and will have the same effect (i.e. "Ret-ma dood" will instead cause humans to freeze in place). *''"Oscur ______ oo-ma"'' - Negates the invisibility of any invisible targets. *''"Halk-ma simu chias"'' - Turns the intended target into a bird-like creature until either the user or the target repeats the spell. *''"A-ma belast dafee"'' - Turns the intended target into a duck. *''Petrification spell'' - Petrifies the target. It is unknown what the exact wording is, though it is implied to be similar to the duck spell. *''"Flee-ma omias"'' - Floods the user's current location with water. *''"Pu kip-ma isnyke"'' - Forces the target to drop whatever they are currently holding. *''"Gope-ma et stib-il belast"'' - Corrodes the target until they are entirely rotted away. *''"Halk-ma exel azres"'' - Causes the target to float until the user repeats the spell. *''"Lom-ma ______"'' - If used on a living thing, the target will flee. If used on an object, the target will disappear entirely. *''"Chon-ma ______ i ______"'' - Places a specified weapon (second blank) in the hands of the intended target (first blank). *''"Unt-ma nos Vargran"'' - Used to travel back in time. *''"Fla-ma ik ag San Francisco"'' - Teleports the user to San Francisco. *''"Krik-ma simu-poindrafol"'' - Punches a hole in a forcefield. Larger and/or more durable forcefields require more people to use the spell at once to break. *''Drawing spell'' - The Magnifica used this spell to bring something drawn on paper into reality. The exact wording is unknown. *''"Exah-ma tich azor"'' - Creates a hurricane. Requires several members of the Magnificent 12 to pull off. *''"Stib-ma albi kandar"'' - Kills the intended target. More powerful targets require additional if not all members of the Magnificent 12 to pull off. Key: Human Form | Dragon Form | With rest of Magnificent 12 Notes: It is highly likely that there are more spells and abilities than those listed, but those listed are all the spells/abilities which have been used by the Magnificent 12 in the series. While Xiao herself has not used every single spell listed, it has been shown that anyone with the "enlightened puissance" can use any spell. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:The Magnificent 12 Category:Dragons Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Size Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Water Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Animal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weather Users Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7